This invention relates generally to installation of door closers and more particularly to an installation template for installing a door closer.
State of the art installation instruction sheets for door closers provide the installer with a diagram of the installation and the required installation dimensions. To install the closer the installer requires a tape measure and a tool to mark the measurements. In a few cases, the manufacturer will provide a template that the installer can attach to the door to locate the door closer and arm attachment. The installer must have tape or other means to attach the template to the door and frame. In all cases known to the inventors hereof, this template is handed, i.e., one template is provided for right hand doors and a second separate template is provided for left hand doors.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door closer installation templates. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.